


Hak x Yona: Confession

by Kaycha



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Confession, F/M, Love, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 16:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaycha/pseuds/Kaycha





	Hak x Yona: Confession

Princess… Hak thought as he watched Yona walk away. He wanted nothing more than to talk to her but he was still in shock. He never believed that he would hear those words come from her lips. What did she mean? She loved him, but what kind of love is it? Does she love him like a brother, a friend, or a lover? He had given up hope long ago that she would ever return his feelings. Besides, he was just a low born orphan that was lucky enough to get adopted by the head of the wind clan. He had no right to expect more. He was content to just see her happy. At least…that is what he told himself.

Later that evening he sat around the fire eating and drinking along with the rest of the Happy Hungry Bunch. They guys were getting rowdy when Hak decided to go and get some air. Standing up he told the others he would be right back and headed out of the fire light. His wounds still hurt from the battle but he wasn’t going to let the others see.   
He soon found himself on the edge of the camp. The moon was high and shining bright, leaving everything bathed in a silvery glow. He closed his eyes and breathed deep, wincing a little at the ache in his side. As he stood there he heard the familiar tread of small feet. 

“Princess, did you need something?” he asked without turning around. 

“How are you feeling?” Yona asked as she walked up beside him.

“I’m fine, how is your throat?” 

“It is much better.”

Hak smiled softly as he looked down at her. Even in the dim light he could see the blush on her cheeks and it was doing weird things to his heart. They stood there for a while in silence before Yona spoke up again.

“Y-you said that you wanted to hear more. What did you mean?” she asked. 

Surprised Hak looked away as he ran a hand through his hair. “Why don’t we find somewhere to sit? You must be getting tired?” 

“Ok…” Yona replied timidly. 

They moved a little ways away to a patch of grass that hadn’t been trodden on. They both sat down and looked up at the full moon. Yona glanced over at Hak, the moonlight reflected in his eyes making the deep blue glint in the darkness. He really was handsome, how had she never seen it before. He turned and caught her staring, Yona tuned away embarrassed. 

“So, you want to talk?” Hak sighed.

“Yes,” Yona said as she took a deep breath and faced him. She had wanted so badly to tell him how she felt. There was no way she was backing down now. “When I told you how I felt… you didn’t seem very excited about it.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well when someone tells you they love you aren’t you supposed to be, you know, happy?” Yona blurted out.

Hak’s eyes widened with surprise. “I am happy.”

“Then what did you mean by you wanted to hear more?” Yona was leaning towards him, the eagerness in her eyes burned.

“I’m not sure what you meant when you said you love me,” Hak admitted. His heart was pounding, did he dare hope that she feels the same way he does. 

Confusion filled Yona’s eyes. “What else could it mean?”

Hak sighed as he tried to find the words. “Well, do you love me like a brother or a friend? You are the Princess and I am just a servant. Is it the love of a Princess for her protector? I don’t want to get my hopes up before I completely understand.”

“You want to know in what way I love you,” Yona said softly. 

“We have known each other for a long time, Princess.” He ran his hand nervously through his hair as he tried to find the words. “We became friends when we were young and then your father asked me to be your protector. Even back then I think I already loved you.” He smiled softly and shook his head. “I decided that I would be there for you, even if it meant watching you love someone else, just as long as you were happy. I had made peace with that, and now you are telling me that you love me!” He paused to calm the emotion raging within him. “Can’t you see how dangerous it would be for me to get my hopes up now?”

Yona’s heart was doing back flips in her chest. He has loved me this whole time, and all I ever did was throw things at him and talk about So Won. She could understand his hesitation now. Before she was so caught up in how she felt that she didn’t look at things from his point of view. “Hak, can you hold still for me?” she asked as she mustered up her courage. 

“What are you—,” he started to ask but the words caught in his throat as she began to climb into his lap. His face heated up as she straddled his hips and brought her hands to his face. “Princess…”

“I know I told you I wanted you to call me Princess but right now I want to hear you call me by name,” she said brushing the hair out of his eyes. 

Hak’s eyes filled with love as he moved one hand up to caress her hair. “Yona,” Before he could react Yona leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips. He froze, unable to move do to the overwhelming feeling rushing through him. 

Yona’s face was lit up in a blush as she pulled away. Still holding his face between her hands she began to let him know just what he meant to her. “Hak, with everything I have been through you are the one who has always been by myside. You have almost died trying to protect me! No matter what happened I knew you would always be there and now I couldn’t imagine my life without you by my side. Just the thought of you not being there makes my heart break,” she said as tears weld up in her eyes. “How could I be so blind? Maybe it was because you were always so close? I took that for granted because I knew you would always be there. It took me so long to realize how much I wanted and needed you by my side.” Tears spilled down her cheeks. “Hak, I love you, I love you so much that the thought of losing you makes me feel like I will fall apart.”

Hak felt like he had been punched in the chest. The breath he had been holding in came out in a shudder as he wiped the tears from her cheek. “You…you love me?” he muttered. Yona nodded as a smile graced her beautiful face. “You love me?!” he said a bit more urgently still unable to accept the truth.

“Yes, Hak…I love you,” Yona answered, trying to pour all her love into those three words hoping he would finally understand.

“You love me,” He said one more time. This time it wasn’t a question. He sat up and crashed his lips against hers in a heated fever. He never believed he would hear those words and now that he knew what they meant he couldn’t stop himself. He fisted his hand in her crimson locks as his other arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer.

“Yona,” he muttered in-between kisses. “Yona.”

“Hak,” she replied and he took the opportunity to deepen their kiss. 

He lost track of time as he poured all of his love into his kiss. They broke apart, breathless as they held each other. Hak rested his forehead against hers and smiled. “Now you will never get rid of me.”


End file.
